The New Roommate
by Haseoxth
Summary: After returning from his rescue mission in the Soul Society,Ichigo just wants to relax,but an unexpected roommate turned lover and now the threat of Aizen make it impossible.Ichigo X Yoruichi.Rating for later Chapters.Chapter 8 UP, Ch9 in the works.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did…but I don't.

Ichigo sat lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, brewing through the thoughts that plagued him. Ever since he got back from this rescue mission from the Soul Society, the only thing he could really think about was one person, Yoruichi. He couldn't figure out why she kept popping into his thoughts. He rolled over.

"Errrrgggg!!!" He screamed into his pillow.

Soon after he felt a soft poke to his head that made him look up.

"Eh, what is it Kon?"

But it wasn't Kon that met his eye. Before him stood The Goddess of Flash herself, Yoruichi Shihoin, in a tight black shirt and blue jeans, something that strayed from her normal attire.

He stood up quickly.

"Yo-Yoruichi!!! What are you doing here?!"

She put a duffle bag down next to her and looked around.

"Nice room Ichigo. Do you mind if I stay here for awhile?"

Ichigo watched Yoruichi walk around his room, going through his things.

"Why? Is there something wrong with Hat'nClog's place?" he asked.

She sat herself down at his desk, rifling through his drawers.

"Not really, I just feel I need a change of scenery." She replied, while flipping though one of his school books.

_Something is kinda Fishy,_ He thought. "And you decided to come to my house, of all the places?"

She turned the chair around and rest her elbow on the desk and her head on her first.

"Your place was the first one to come to my head, and I thought you could use some company since Rukia stayed back in the Soul Society." She gave him her trademark smirk. "Some lady company." She purred.

Ichigo's face flushed and he looked away for the woman before him.

"Uhhh….Sorry…I uuhh…No…Sorry."

Yoruichi got up and made is way over to him, sitting down right next to him.

"What's wrong Ichigo? Are you…intimidated by me?" she asked slyly.

"N-no….Its just that I really don't see the problem with you staying with Hat' n' Clogs. Unless your keeping something from me…." He looked over at her.

Yoruichi sighed. "Nothing gets past you does it? Well….Guess I Should be out with it. Me and Kisuke had a fight…and well… I left… There…happy?" she said, looking up at him and staring into his eyes.

Ichigo's heart flipped._ What the hell?! Why do I wanna say "Yes I'm happy you guys had a fight."?!_

"Uhhh… Well…I guess you can stay here….Just not forever… I'll try into come up with an excuse for my dad or something…." He flopped over on his bed.

Yoruichi lied down next to him, putting an arm over him and rubbing her cheek up against his. Then she purred in his ear, "Thank you, Ichigo. You're a sweetheart."

Ichigo felt the blood rush to his face, and he jumped up. He looked away from the beauty on his bed, rubbing his neck. "Uhhh….Sure. You can have the bed, and I'lltake the floor or something."

Yoruichi moved her finger around in circles on the sheet of the bed. "What, can't keep me company at night Ichigo? I thought we close….?"

Ichigo thought for a moment in front of his closet. "Not, its alright. I think you old enough to sleep in a bed on your own. And it just doesn't seem right to me." He said.

He opened his closet to get a futon and some sheets, and found Kon sitting on the pile with a flashlight and a stack of dirty magazines. He looked over his shoulder.

"Hey! Shut the door will ya! Can a man have some privacy!" 

Ichigo picked the stuff mod soul up by the mane. "Since when could a stuff animal ask for some privacy? And since when did a stuff animal need privacy."

Not listening to Kon's protest, he threw the stuff animal into a drawer. "Pervert."

He pickd up the magazines, one still open, showing a women whose legs were spread eagle. He then pictured Yoruichi in the same position on his own bed. He felt his face grow hot and at the same time felt a pair of pairs wrap around his neck and Yoruichi's chin rest on his shoulder.

"Thinking of me are you?" she asked playfully.

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin. Closing the magazine quickly, he took her arms from around him, made his way to the trash can and deposited the magazines.

No looking at her, he replied, "N-no.. Not at all. And those aren't mine… I don't know where they came from."

Yoruichi shrugged and made her way back to Ichigo's bed and sat down on it. "I don't see what the problem is, Ichigo. It's healthy for guys your age to have those kinds of things. I'd be kinda worried if you didn't. Be a waste of a good man."

Ichigo went back to the closet, pulling out a futon mattress and some sheets. "I don't really have the time to be interested in stuff like that. I have other things on my mind, like getting stronger so I can protect everybody."

Yoruichi stretched herself out on the bed and looked over at Ichigo setting up the bed. "You are a bore, Ichigo. Guys your age should let loose, not focus on battling demons most can't even see. You should let loose and be a normal kid for once."

Ichigo turned off the light and looked over at Yoruichi. "I wish I had time for that, but unfortunately I have a duty as a Soul Reaper before I can just be a normal kid, which I think is a bit to late for me." He put up a fake smile.

The Goddess of Flash put a finger to her chin and looked up in thought, then a moment later pointed at Ichigo. "I know what you need, a girlfriend. Why don't you try going out with Orihime or Rukia? Or maybe," She put a finger to her chin and tried to look as innocent as possible. ".. wittle old me?"

_You have no idea,_ he thought. "Sorry, Yoruichi, but I think you're a bit too old for me." He didn't have time to dodge a pillow that caught him square in the face, knocking him flat on the floor. Next thing he knew, Yoruichi was straddled on top of him, pinning both of his arms to the floor.

She looked him deep in to his eyes. "Or maybe you just to loosen up by getting laid." She lowered her head and whispered in his ear, "Make me purr, Ichigo."

Ichigo's whole face flushed a deep maroon color. Yoruichi look at Ichigo, licking her lips then bringing her face closer to his. When their lips were about to touch, she jumped back, laughing.

"Wow Ichigo, I didn't think you were so gullible! Sure you're cute, but c'mon, we aren't even seeing each other." She got off of him and lied back down on his bed. "But at least you now that there's some part of you that is normal. And at least you're not gay."

Ichigo got up and dusted himself off and settled himself in the futon. "Goodnight, Yoruichi."

"'Nite, Ichigo."

_Why I am wishing she should have gone on, _He thought. Then the answer to the question he had asked himself before Yoruichi arrived came to him. _I'm… In love with… Yoruichi?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned any of theses characters, I'd be shopping for a nicer apartment or something…. Maybe rent a room in Bill Gates' house.

Chapter Two: (Insert Name When Done)

The next morning, Ichigo woke from his Goddess filled dreams. He opened his eyes to see the person he dreamt about sleeping right across from him. He quickly got out of the futon, his back up against the wall. His eyes study the woman before him, and then he quickly noticed that she wasn't wearing any pants. _Not that I'm complainin'_, he thought.

Moments after, Yoruichi awoke, yawned, stretched and looked over at Ichigo, and smile on her face. "Well, good morning to the both of you."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Both?"

Yoruichi pointed down towards his mid section. He looked and saw that he was erect. Blushing furiously, he grabbed a pillow and covered himself up.

"I-it's morning alright. It's normal." He said looking away from her.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Hehe, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ichigo. And its nothing new to me, I _have _seen you naked after all. Remember?"

Ichigo remembered their bath in the hot spring in the training room under Sokyoku Hill. "Vaguely…." He said. "Anyway, why were you next to me? And why aren't you wearing any pants?!"

Yoruichi sat up, crossing her legs. "What? I get lonely at night…And the pants… It gets hot too. And I don't see a air conditioning in here…" She looked around the room.

"Well you should tell people of you sleeping patterns…" He said.

Yoruichi stood up. "Well, shower time." She started taking of her shirt.

Ichigo threw an arm in front of his face, as to cover his eyes. "Do you really need to do that in front of me?!"

Yoruichi chuckled again, and Ichigo felt the shirt land on his head. "Still the big prude, aren't ya. A beautiful women stripping in front of you and you avert your eyes? Tsk…"

Ichigo took a quick glance from under the shirt and eyed the woman before him. Given her lustful curves and youthful looks, if Ichigo hadn't known who she was, he never would have guessed her being a few centuries old. He gulped, taking in the site before him. _Man…I would give my left nut just to be with her, _he thought, giving thanks that Shinigami couldn't read minds….Or could they? Yoruichi's face appeared right infront of the slit between Ichigo's arm and the shirt.

"See something you like, handsome?" she said, looking at him in the eye, a big smile on her face.

Ichigo pulled the shirt to hide his surprise and blush. "I-I dunno what your talking about! I did-didn't see anything."

Yoruichi put her hands to her naked hips. "Right, and Soi Fon doesn't have the hots for me. You don't have to be embarrassed at peeking Ichigo. Again, perfectly normal for a guy your age…I would encourage it. Anyway, I need a shower."

"T-towels are under the sink…"

"Okie dokie."

Ichigo waited till he heard the door close behind him and the shower start to run before he took the shirt from his head. He looked around the room and spotted Yoruichi's jeans at the foot of his bed, and he underwear on the futon. He went around collecting the clothing and stopped at the underwear. He picked them up delicately with two fingers.

"So….small…Yet they stretch…hmmm." He then tested the garments various ways of flexibility. Kon poked his head from the drawer which he had been in since the pervious night. Stretching , he gave as much a look of contempt as a stuffed animal can give.

"And you called me a pervert…."

Ichigo quickly looked over at the mod soul. "I'm not a perv like you! I was just…uhhh…just.. umm… Folding them. Yea! Folding them, see!." Ichigo looked down at the panties in his hands. _How the hell do you fold these things?_

"Right… And I-" Ichigo didn't hear the rest of Kon's rebuttal as he heard the usual sound of his father running up the stairs for his morning attack against his son. "Shit…"

He gathered all the clothes and stuffed them in the drawer along with Kon.

Ichigo's door burst open, Isshin Kurosaki mid way through a drop kick aimed at his son.

"GOOOOD MOOOORRRNNNINNNG, ICCCCHHHIIIGOOO!!!!"

Ichigo side stepped the attack and returned with an elbow to his fathers guy, flooring him.

"Cant you ever greet someone normally in the morning, old man?!"

Isshin grunted, propping himself up on his elbow. "You have grown strong ma' boy. I can finally rest knowing that you can protect the family."

Ichigo kicked his father in the ribs. "Don't talk as though your going to die right now."

Isshin attempted a kick at the fork in Ichigo's legs, which was stopped by Ichigo closing his legs. He pulled his father up by his collar and pulled a fist back ready to hit him when his bathroom door opened. Yoruichi stepped out with only a towel around her waist.

"Ahhh… what a refreshing bath."

Both of the men looked at the half naked woman, Isshin wearing a big smile on his face, Ichigo looking mortified.

Yoruichi looked back and waved at Ishhin, smiling. "Uhh… hi."

Ichigo had another word on his mind. _Oh, Shit._

A/N: Well, there goes chapter 2 of Ichigo's voyage to (at least he might be trying) get Yoruichi. Isshin has found out about her. Read and review peoples. Thanks.

On another note, I noticed how I cant write for anything when I'm listening to rap, but let a good rock song come out and it just comes flowing out. So gimme some good music folks!


	3. Chapter 3

Another Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did. I might be living in a huge house and watching White Tigers fight instead of a calico and a grey idiot.

**Chapter 3**

"Hi…"

Ichigo sat there mortified, while Isshin developed a huge grin. Wiggling him from his, he made his way over to the nude Yoruichi with a hand held out.

"'Ello miss, and you are?" He said, still smiling.

Yoruichi took his hand and shook it. "Isn't it customary for someone to give their name first before asking for one?"

Isshin chuckled, and scratched the back of his head, still holding Yoruichis hand. "Ah yes, where are my manners. Isshin Kurosaki, father to young Ichigo over there, along with daughters Yuzu and Karin," He brought her hand up and kissed it. " And also widowed and so very sing-arg!"

Ichigo brought a clean straight to his fathers skull, knocking him against the wall, and out cold. He shook his fist. "Ow…Stupid…Hardheaded old man…" He looked over at Yoruichi, whose had her arms crossed and was looking back at Ichigo.

"Why Ichigo, did you do that for me? Or was that for yourself?" She said, smirking and looking as though she wanted to burst into laughter.

_Why did I do that,_ he asked himself. "I..I did it for…My mom." He knew this was a lie. "And besides, he shouldn't be hitting on naked women in my room!" He looked back at Yoruichi. "And would you put some clothes on! And isn't the towel supposed to go around you chest?!"

"Gosh Ichigo, you really need to take a lesson from you dad and learn to be calm around a naked woman." Yoruichi said going to her duffle bag. "Now what do you think your dad will like more, black lace or spotted leopard panties?"

Ichigo wheeled around. "WHAT?!?!" He saw that Yoruichi was already dressed and laying on his bed holding her ribs laughing.

"Hahahah…you…haha…face…Hahaha…wish I …had a…camera.. Haha!"

Ichigo picked a pillow up and threw it at her. "Try and give me a heart attack will you. I should have drowned you back then."

Yoruichi sat up, breathing hard and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Geez, it was just a joke."

"Whatever…" He turned to look at his unconscious father on the floor. " I should get him back into bed so he thinks this was a dream or something." He picked his father up and slung him over his shoulder. Turning back to Yoruichi he said, "And you stay here. I don't need to hear Yuzu asking if you're her new sister ."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "And just where would she get that idea, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked back at her, trying to think of an excuse for his little slip up. "Uhhh…Well…I dunno. Let me get this old man in bed before he wakes up wondering why he has such a good view of my ass."

After putting his father in bed, he walked back to his room. When he reached the door, he heard voices from the inside. _Oh no._

He opened the door and saw Yoruichi on his bed conversing with Kon. They both stopped talking and looked up at him as he entered the room. Yoruichi looked up at him with her usual smirk. "So Ichigo, my little friend here tells me you have a certain likening for ladies underwear."

Again, Ichigo's face burned a bright red. "I told the damn thing I was just folding them… I'm not into that sick stuff like him."

"Right… That's your story and your sticking to it right?" She asked.

Ichigo looked away. "I don't have time to explain myself. I got school to get ready for." And made his way to the bathroom.

15 minutes later

Ichigo walked back into his room fully dress, Yoruichi sprawled out on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"You know you take more time in there than a woman would?" She stated, still staring.

"And..? Its not likes any of your business. And I just like to make sure I'm clean. Gonna crack on me for being hygienic?"

Yoruichi rolled over, facing away from Ichigo. "No…Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Ichigo blinked. "Oh yea, school…." He turned around and headed for the door. As he got to it, he turned back to Yoruichi. "Uhhh…. You ok? You seem….pepped out."

She waved a hand lazily in the air. "Yea… Just go to school and get as decent an education as a human public high school can give you. I'll see you later."

Ichigo waved back and walked out the door.

Later that day

Ichigo sat at his desk, staring lazily out the window. _I wonder what she's doing right now?_

Just then the bell rang for lunch. Ichigo grabbed his lunch and headed out to the roof with his usual lunch cohorts Keigo, Mizuriro, Chad and Uryuu. They talked and joked along the way, but when Ichigo opened the door to the roof, he dropped his lunch and quickly closed the door. _No…She wouldn't have._ Ichigo opened the door a crack and poked his head out. Yoruichi sat up against the wall. When she saw Ichigo, she smiled and waved. Ichigo quickly closed the door again.

"Ichigo what's the hold up?!" Keigo asked.

"Uhhh….Heres a thought, but why don't we go eat in the cafeteria for once today? I hear there's a good sale on curry bread."

Mizuiro held up a bag. "No need to worry. Already stocked up."

Uryuu pushed Ichigo aside. "Move, Kurosaki. If you don't want to eat up here, that's your business, but I like to watch the clouds go by while I eat my lunch." He opened the door. " Ms-hmph?!"

Ichigo grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. "Please, pretend she isn't there. Maybe she'll go away. Got it?" He whispered.

Uryuu nodded. "Good. Now drift back and tell Chad the same thing." Uryuu nodded again, and Ichigo let go of him.

Uryuu burst through the door. " Yoruichi-san! What a pleasant surprise. Its been a while, how have you been?"

Ichigo grinded his teeth. "That bastard…I told him to…"

Chad walked up and tapped Ichigo on the shoulder. "Is there something going on that Ms. Yoruichi is here?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No…Nothing that I know about." _Not that I mind her here, but I have a bad feeling this isn't go to end pretty._

Yoruichi smiled, waving for Ichigo to come over. She was wearing the same thing she had been wearing when she arrived at Ichigo's the night before.

"Ichigo, you know that goddess?" Keigo asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Uhhh…I guess you can say we've met on several (naked) occasions." He made his way over, blocking out Keigo's request to know how they met and why he hasn't been introduced sooner. He sat down to Yoruichi's right and casually whispered in her ear. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"Do you know how boring it is at your house? I cant get any food because of your father, you don't even have a TV in your room, much less any good reading material. And I needed to stretch my legs."

"Grrr…"

Ishida unpacked his lunch, and up at Yoruichi. "So miss, what brings you to grace our presence?"

Yoruichi put her hand to her mouth and chuckled. "What, you don't know." Then she wrapped herself around Ichigo's arm, snuggling up against his chest. "I just couldn't stay away from my Ichigo for so long."

Keigo choked on the otoro roll he was eating, Uryuu let the noodles fall from his chop sticks, Mizuiro and Chad remained in their cool demeanor.

Keigo pounded on his chest, coughing. "Wh-what?! What do you mean by that?!"

Ichigo sat there, unable to move at the closeness he and Yoruichi shared, and his disbelief and what she just said and what he knew was gonna come after.

She put a finger to her lips and said with a purr. "Why, me and Ichigo are lovers."

Keigo pointed back and forth between her and Ichigo. "Ah wah huh gawh…."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was wondering if it was alright to let it go on, or to tell them all that she was just playing around.

Mizuiro looked at both of them and smiled. "Well, its nice that Ichigo finally got someone for himself. He never really showed any interest in girls."

Keigo stopped his yammering and straightened up. "Yea, that is true. Maybe this is a front so we don't believe that Ichigo is…well… ya know…Like Uryuu here."

"I am not gay! I'm just looking for Ms. Right." Uryuu rebutted.

"Sure…. If that's what you say…"Keigo went back to the couple. "So to prove that you too really are an item, I demand to see you kiss!" He jumped up and pointed at the both of them as he said the last words.

"Wh-what?! No way!" Ichigo shouted.

Yoruichi looked up at him. "I don't see the problem Ichigo, its just a kiss."

Ichigo opened his mouth in protest but the next thing he knew Yoruichi's lips were against his, her tongue swirling around against his. Ichigo's heart soared as he instinctively put an arm around her middle, moving his tongue around hers. After a few moments the two broke apart. Yoruichi looked down, breathing the word "wow", Ichigo falling back, looking up, breathing the same word. _I think that was the best first kiss ever._

Keigo fell to his knees. "Wow Ichigo. I asked for a kiss and we get a deep kiss. You…You lucky guy, you."

Uryuu cleared his throat. "I believe we are done here… The bell is about to ring, and quite frankly, I'd like to finish my food. Oh, a butterfly."

Everyone eat their meals in peace, Yoruichi stealing a bit from everybody's bento. When the bell rang, everybody got up and made their way to the door. "See you later Ichigo!" Yoruichi said, waving back to him.

Ichigo looked back at her, lost in thought. "Huh? Oh, yea. Later." He lazily waved to her, and kept walking back to the door. As he closed it, he took one look back and watched as she vanished, the only thought on his mind,_ What did that kiss really mean….What does she really think of me? _

A/N-Ok pretty lame ending I know. Maybe pretty lame chapter too… But I did write this between 12:30 and 2 in the morning, while listening to Nickelback and Trapt with some Three Doors Down, and watching Shin Chan, Blood+ and Eureka 7 all at once. So…Excuse me. R & R pliz .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer of all time: Seriously, I don't want you guys thinking I made up these characters on the spot and all that good stuff. Na-uh. I wish I did own Ichigo, Kon, Yourichi, Isshin, Kisuke(Oh man, do I wish I owned Kisuke Urahara.) or the rest of the Bleach gang. Except Rukia….And Byakuya(that family is kinda messed up)….And Uluquiora(No…Just no.)…. And Syalyzel(His release is a fairy.A FAIRY!!!)Oh yea…Forgot Kurotsuchi(The guy is just weird..Mircoscopic video bateria?Is he trying to watch Uryuu masturbate to that yaoi pr0n of Naruto?)So yea… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

**Chapter 4(Now with added lemon…Maybe.**

Ichigos' mind raced the rest of his day about the kiss he shared with Yoruichi. _What did it mean? She said it was just a kiss, and that wasn't just a kiss. Argh! This is so frustrating!_

After school, he bid goodbye to his friends and processed to walk home. As he walked though the front door, his father came to greet him with the usual surprise attack, this time a patented Chuck Norris round-house kick.

"WELCOME HOME ICHIGO!!!!" He said, an unusual grin on his face. His kick connected with Ichigo's right side. Ichigo fell to the floor, his father looking down on him with a quizzical look on his face. "You alright, son? Your old man too much for you now?"

Ichigo got up, leaving his bag on the floor, and head upstairs. "No…I… am fine." He opened the door to his room and noticed that Yoruichi wasn't there. He could hear his father asking the poster of his late mother for advice about what to do with their son. _Wish I could ask a poster about women and get an answer to it._

Ichigo flopped down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. _I wonder where she went…_

Soon after he heard a tapping on the window and looked up and saw a black cat sitting out on the windows sill. Getting up, he made his way over to the window and opened it. He picked the cat up by the scruff of the neck.

"Did you just jump up here, Yoruichi?"

The cat chuckled. "Since when did you handle a woman like this Ichigo? And to answer your question, yes I did. I don't really see the problem with it."

Ichigo blinked. "You don't see a problem? Well I do. What kinda cat can jump two stories? What if someone say you?"

"Well I think that they'd be more worried about a boy with orange hair conversing with a cat he's holding by the scruff of its neck on a window sill."

Ichigo sighed, and threw Yoruichi onto his bed. "Just don't do anything stupid like that again. I have enough problems with a psychotic father trying to kill his son a daily basis." 

Yoruichi nodded, curling herself up on his bed. "What ever you say."

Ichigo laid himself back on the bed, facing away from the cat. "So where'd you get off to?"

"You now, here and there. Took care of a couple of hollows for you."

"You didn't have to do that. I would have gotten to them eventually." _Am I so absorb in my problems with her that I can even sense a few hollows?_

"No, no. It was my pleasure. Consider it a thank you for that kiss you gave me today. That was really something else."

Ichigo's face flushed, he being happy that he was facing away from her. "Yea. Thank you, I guess."

Yoruichi got up and crawled onto his side and situated herself there. "What's wrong, Ichigo? You seem…preoccupied. If its about that kiss, think nothing of it. It was just that, a kiss."

Ichigo stared straight ahead. "If it was just that, then why'd you do it?...Not that I care really."

If a cat could shrug, Ichigo was sure she would have. "The boy asked for it, and I just wanted to keep my act up. And I thought it would be nice for you too."

"Well then… If your going to do something like that, at least warn me."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Why? And ruin the moment. The best things in life are always the unexpected ones."

"Well…."

Well…?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo rolled onto his stomach, causing Yoruichi to fall to the floor.

Yoruichi looked up and caught his eye for a moment before he turned away. She jumped up onto his back. "What's crawled up your butt and laid eggs?"

Ichigo abruptly sat up, the cat latching onto his shoulder. He reached over and picked her up by the next and looked her straight in the eye. "You…" He dropped her on onto the floor and went over to the closet and brought out the futon, Kon on an upper shelf sleeping, a snot bubble blowing in his nose. He set it up and flopped down on it. "G'night, Yoruichi."

She looked over the bed down at him. "What? Its only seven thirty." She jumped downa and lightly landed on his chest. "There is still so much to do."

Ichigo looked at her. "Like what? Its seven thirty on a school night."

Yoruichi looked up. "Oh I don't know." There was a poof, and Yoruichi laid naked on top of Ichigo. She moved over and whispered in his ear, "Why don't we pick up where we left off this afternoon?"

Ichigo stood ridged, his face redder than a beet. "N-no." He looked down and peaked her cleavage, and a bead of blood dropped from his nose.

Yoruichi looked at him and chuckled. "Hehe, you mouth says one thing, but your eyes, nose, and.." She poked down. "Say differently. It's alright Ichigo, I wont tell." A smile came to her lips.

_What the hell do I do now?_

A/N-Ok so this is the second draft for this chapter, the other one had the lemon in it. I didn't know which to put up and decided that it sucked. I let a few friends read it and they well….Lets just say I have really nice friends. But yea, I bring you the crappier version of chapter 4. If I get enough reviews and request for the lemon, Ill take some time off and try and make a decent one. But yea, with these reviews, you guys are too nice. Tell me my stories crap if you want to, it might help me to make my work better.

PS-Well, I guess I have to dedicate this Chapter to Jiraiya AKA The Ero-Sennin. May he rest in peace. And thank you for disproving my theory that perverts don't live forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have to say this now, don't I? I don't own a single character in this chapter. Well…… Maybe the knuckle children. And as I said in earlier(waaaaaaaaaaay earlier) disclaimers, if I did own Ichigo, Yoruichi, Kon, Isshin, Grimmjaw(seriously….Bad ass in everyway), hollows in general, Captain Superman(Aizen for you people who don't get it) or the bad ass chibi captain(I dare you not to get that one), then you would be paying me some moneys for this chapter. Well… On with the-

A/N- I EFFING KNOW!!!! ITS BEEN AN EFFING YEAR SINCE I WROTE EFFING CHAPTER 4!!! AND ITS BEEN AN EFFING YEAR SINCE I PUT THE "Editing Chapter 5" UP ON THE PAGE!!!! Get off my jock everybody. I promised myself I wouldn't make another chapter or AMV until I got a new computer as my old one broke….Sorta. But yea… Its here now. So…. Calm the eff down and read it. Rate it, comment it, review it, and do what you have too. I've had a year to think about this thing, so its gonna suck extra hard lemons. But yea. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer 2: This chapter contains sexual content and graphics. So this is not appropriate for any one under the age of seventeen, or who hasn't taken a sex ed class yet. So yea… ON WITH THE SHOW..AGAIN!!!

Chapter 5:

_What the hell have I gotten myself in to?_

Ichigo asked himself that over and over in his head as he stared at the woman laying atop him.

_This is wrong on so many levels. There as to be some law against this._

While he was lost in thought, Yoruichi grinded her bare chest against his, bringing him back to earth with a bang.

"Co-could you please get off." He pleaded.

She smiled slightly, stroking his chin with a finger. "You don't have to ask, I already am." She said with a purr.

Ichigo's face flushed yet again. "No-not that way, you little ero-neko. Get off of me please! This isn't right."

He lifted himself from under her and ran to the other side of the room, his back against the wall. He watched her as she turned to face him, lying on her side, a crossed leg and an arm covering the places worthwhile to any other.

She put on another smirk as she looked at him.

"I dont see why you have to act like this, Ichigo. Cant you just go with it?"

_Oh yea, just go with it she says. Geez. Makes it seem so easy.I'd rather fight Kenpachi again, then to just go with my instincts._

"N-no. As much as I would love to, I wont." He said as he slumped against the wall and slid down, sitting on the floor, his knees against his chest.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not. Is it the age thing? Its nothing really," She waved a hand in the air. ",just a number really. Just indulge Ichigo. "

"What… What was today about. What was that kiss? Why'd you do it? Why'd you choose to come stay here? Why did you…?"

The smirk on her face disappeared. A softer expression appeared, and her eyes drifted away from Ichigo. Her expression made him think that he had asked her to bare her soul to him.

"Why, you ask?" She said, her voice soft. "Because, I wanted to. I wanted to stay here because I thought I'd be most comfortable with you. I thought I'd kiss you because it was what I wanted to do most at the time. And am doing this because I don't know how to express what I'm feeling with words."

_Th-this is so different from who she usually is. Its like staring at a completely different person._

Ichigo started at Yoruichi in disbelief at what she had said, how she looked to him right now. Then she seemed to appear in front of him instantly, an arm pinning him on his left side.

"Got ya. You really shouldn't take me seriously."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and his fist balled. "What the hell. Why do you want this so badly? Are you in heat?"

Yoruichi moved closer to Ichigo, he face getting closer to his with each word. "Because..I like you…Silly."

Their lips met for the second time to day. Ichigos thoughts went blank yet again as he succumbed to her momentary advances.

As they parted, she added. "And its painfully obvious you like me to."

Ichigo avoided her eyes. "Wh-what makes you think that…?"

She placed a hand to his chin and moved his head so he was looking her in the eye. "I've been around a lot longer than you. I don't want to go into specifics, but I can tell when a guy has a crush on a girl. And its obvious this is the case."

"So-so…what if I am? Its not like anything can come of it."

"Oh, do tell."

Ichigo felt the heat go to his face.

"Its painfully obvious. Your old, no offense, and with age comes experience. Im human, your shinigami. I'm going to die one day and your going to live another few thousand years. When I die and go to the Soul Society, I highly doubt I'll remember you or my previously life. I…don't want you to go through something like that."

Yoruichi blinked. "Wow. You really thought about this, huh? And expirence. Ichigo…are you?"

Ichigo tightened his fist, and through gritted teeth said, "A virgin. Yes." He thought for sure she was going to laugh.

She didn't. She just looked at him, "Ah, I get it. You don't think you can satisfy me? That's all your worried about? Well don't. It doesn't matter to me. Well sure, it matters, but am sure you'll learn quick. I mean-"

Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her, stopping her from continuing her rant. She embraced him and led him to the bed and falling back onto it.

Still kissing, she removed his shirt and pants, taking initiative. Ichigo moved lower, kissing her neck. He moved a hand onto her breast, a finger rotating around an erect nipple. She wrapped her arms around him as he moved lower to the spot between her thighs, as he rubbed her entrance with his middle finger, her nails clawing his back in pleasure.

"Ichigo…" She moaned.

He moved down from her neck and kissed her slowly, down the valley between her breast, her stomache, to between her thighs. She gripped his bright orange hair as he slowly licked her nether region,making her body ache. He breath quicken as he quickened his pace, and prodded her with a finger as well. Soon, she was at her limit, and she came.

Yoruichi released her grip on his hair and stared at the ceiling, her breathing deep. Ichigo stood up and stared at the goddess before him, she was glistening with sweat, and he studied her curves as his eyes travel up frame. His eyes stopped on her eyes. Her eyes. Thoses golden orbs that stared back at him.

He smiled back her as she smiled at him.

"Do-don't tell me that's all you got." He said mockingly.

She chuckled. "Not by a longshot." She pulled him by his undershirt til he lay ontop of her. "No..by a longshot." She brought her lips against his, and rocked her hips against his solid manhood, the sensation making her moan in satisfaction. He grabbed her by her hips, and slowly slid himself inside her. She gasped in pleasure and as inserted his whole into her, making her shudder with pleasure. Her legs circled around his midsection as he thrusted wildly , her back arched arched , and hands gripping his back tightly.

Ichigo quickened his pace, feeling estatic as to what was going on right now. How much he cared for her, he never knew til this moment,when the two where one. How much she cared for him. He leaned back, a leg moving to his shoulder, he stared back into Yoruichi's eyes for a moment, and then moved in to kiss her. Their tongues wrapped around one another, as thought to convey what couldn't be spoken out loud. Yoruichi tightened around him, causing him to slow.

After what seemed like eternity intertwined, Ichigo thrusted one final time, at his climax, and she at hers. He collapsed onto the bed next to her, staring into her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Yoruichi,I-" He began.

She placed a finger to his lips. "I know. And I feel the same."

He smiled. "I know."

By not saying what didn't need to be said, Ichigo found traquiltiy with that. He found peace in just looking into her eyes. He felt as thought he could take on the whole Seireitei without breaking a sweat, or using Bankai.

He lifted himself up and moved to kiss her when he felt a strong reiatsu followed shortly by a heart piecing roar.

His eyes widened, as did hers.

"A hollow." They said in unision.

Chapter 5:End

A/N:Ok, I know what you guys where thinking, you waiting a year for this and you got ripped off. I know, I effing suck big grapes. And lemons. I seems I cant write what I imagine. But oh well. I can write two people doing it as well as I can picture them doing it. But I tried. I promised myself I would write the effing chapter when I got the laptop, and I did. Chapter 6 should be up shortly…..Hopefully R &R folks. And don't be too harsh…. Pwease.

PS:KAKASHI ISNT DEAD FOLKS!!!! TWO PERVS IN A ROW IS TOO MUCH!!!!!! AND!!! AND!!! MATSUMOTO MUST DIE!!!!!!!not. I like here…hope he right side comes back somehow. And what the hell are Kira and Musica gonna do?(its Hisaga right?)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-Ah eff this. If you don't know what this is by now, then well…your lost. Lost I say, and worse off than those fools on ABC.

Chapter 6

Ichigo and Yoruichi rose quickly from the bed where the shared the first moments of passion, the afterward quickly disappearing with the sense of danger.

Ichigo ran to his closet, pulling Kon out and popping the mod soul out of its cushioned body and into his own, his Konpaku being pushed out of his body. He walked toward the window, opening it and stepping onto the ledge, the cold night air whipping across his face. Yoruichi came out to stand beside him, fully dressed in her usual attire.

"You feel that right?" She asked, not looking at him.

He nodded. "Yes, there's two powerful reiatsu out there." He looked over at her with a smile. "You go left, I go right?"

She looked back at him, returning his smile with a smirk of her own. "Why, I thought you could stay here and chat with Kon while I took care of them both? But I guess you could use the exercise, alright. Just come back alive, ok?"

Ichigo took on a perplexed looked. "Your worried about me? Geez, I should say the same to you. I mean, whens the last time you've taken on a hollow? You may be a bit outta it." 

Yoruichi grabbed him by the collar of his shihakusho and pulled him into a quick kiss. "I'm worried that this will be our first and only night together. So, come back to me, or else I'll search the Seireitai and kick you ass for leaving me alone, got it?" And she vanished.

_You don't have to worry about it. I wouldn't even dream of leaving you alone. Ever._

Ichigo leaped out toward the reiatsu that he take charge over. He also felt a faint energy in the same direction. As he got to the scene, he noticed a shinigami dangling off a roof, holding on for dear life as a hollow loomed over him.

Ichigo quickly jumped in front of the hollow and finished it was a quick up swing to its masked, cleaving it in two. He turned his back as the monster disintegrated, helping the Shinigami from the ledge. The afro wearing man jumped back. Pointing at him he asked. "And just who are you. I'm the only Soul Reaper station in this town."

Ichigo reached into his hamaka and pulled out the substitute shinigami pass given to him by Ukitake before his departure from the Soul Society, showing it to the man.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitiute soul reaper."

The man quickly rasied his sword. "I've never heard of such a thing. Who are-"

Ichigo suddenly felt a strong spiritual pressure coming from behind him. He turned around just in time to block a sword attack. He looked at his attacker and noticed it to be the new transfer student, Shinji Hirako.

"Shin-Shinji?! But how, why?! A zanpakuto?!"

Shinji raised a finger to his lips, as t tell him to be quiet. "Your waking the neighborhood with that energy Ichigo. Calm down,or else they'll come looking for you."

"Who?"

Shiniji's expression turned to a serious one. "You don't really need me to tell you."

Ichigo heard and felt the shrieks of other Hollows crossing over into this dimension.

He jumped back,looking at Shiniji, pointed Zangetsu at him. "Just who the hell are you?"

Shiniji waved his hands around, a smile coming to his face. "My, my, you can ask nicely you know. And to answer you question," Shiniji pinched his thumb and right index together ,bringing them to the corner of his forehead and bringing them down, a pharaoh like mask appearing out of air, "Someone who knows more about you then you know. Someone who has both the powers of a Shinigami and a Hollow. A Vizard. Im here to recruit you into the masked army, Ichigo. Your more like us then you know. You don't belong with Soul Reapers."

Ichigo looked Shinji dead in the eye. "No, Im a soul reaper. I don't really care about joining your freak show group. And I have business to take care of." Ichigo turned to jumo away.

Shinji reached out with a hand. "Wait, Ichigo!"

"What!"

"Theres something different about then this morning. Today after lunch you were so….depressed. But now you look as though your glowing. You screw Orihime?"

The question came as a definite surprised to Ichigo. "Wh-what?! No! What makes you think that?"

Shinji shrugged. "Nothing. Just doing a cute girl makes people glow or something. And I'd be really mad if you did to. Shes my first love."

"Well, I didn't. Ok!" Ichigo turned back and started toward the reiatsu he felt. He realized he felt another huge reiatsu, along with Yoruichis in the same direction. He doubled his speed.

It was all over before she got there. Yoruichi had just finished dispatching a hollow when she felt Ichigo's reiatsu shake the world, and the resulting hollows that answered to it. She felt Kon's faint pressure near , and a hollows hot on its trail, and decided to follow as Kon had ichigos body.

She got to the scene just in time to see Grand Fishers large form dissolve, and then saw the person behind the destruction. Kurosaki Isshin.

He looked back at Yoruichi with a comic grin on his face.

"What took you, Ms. Flash Goddess? Surely you can get here faster than that."

Yoruichi shunpo'd, appearing in front of the man. "I think you should know quite well that I would have come in at the most dramitc moment, taken care of the thing, and had time for a glass of milk."

He nodded. "True. You always like dramtics."

She smirked. "Speaking of, I owe you something." Yoruichi quickly reach out and pulled out a truff of hair off Isshin's chest. He doubled over in pain and rubbed the raw red spot ust above his heart. "Next time you hit on me, it'll be your hair from down there. And then I'll think about whats next. I told you the same thing one hundered and fifty years ago, I'm not interested in goat chinned people."

A voice came from behind them. "Ah, but what about me and my stubble. You loved that."

Yoruichi gritted her teeth and turned around. "Tsk. You were something different. And you didn't have those things on your face until you got to this world. But that's not the issue, Kisuke."

Urahara walked toward the two, passing Kon along the way without looking at him. "Your right." He looked at Isshin. "Ichigos on his way over here. Do you want to take this talk elsewhere?"

Isshin shook his head. "No, I think he should know."

Ichigo showed up a moment later, his face dumbfounded.

"What…What the hell?! Why are you here dad? And you're a Soul Reaper? Since when? And wheres the-"

He was silenced with a screw ball kick to the gut. "Questions, questions. You need to shut it and listen to what we have to say."

"What."

Kisuke looked down at Ichigo. "It's important Ichigo, so you'd better listen. It has to do with the fate of the entire world."

Chapter 6:End.

A/N:I know, I know. The better part of this chapter I got from that little chat Shinji and Ichigo had after their first meeting. But yea, gonna make my own winter war arc from here, so you might find a lot of things closely resembaling the manga/anime. Cept fillers. I hate fillers.

PS. Forgot to address this. WTF IS UP WITH THE EFFING DRAGON BALL MOVIE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Man, I love these things. They are fun. Ummm…. I don't own any of these characters. But if I did, I wouldn't be driving a 25 year old car. Not the good antique car either. The one that dies all the time, and stuff like that. Man, sooner or later, I need to come up with a character for this thing. Oh oh, but this just in, I DO OWN YOU READERS!!!!..... Well…not really. I think you own me. But anyway…. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!

CHAPTER 7(Now with more Kisuke Urahara)

Ichigo now sat in Urahara Shoten, at a kotetsu table next to Yoruichi, with Kisuke across from him and his father to his right. Nobody was speaking.

Ichigo sighed. "You bring me all the way across town, and have me sit in on a silent contest. I guess I lose. Lets talk. What do you mean, "Fate of the world?"

Kisuke pulled out his fan and started waving it randomly.

"That can wait Kurosaki-Kun. I just need to ask you one question before I get to that."

Ichigos patience was wearing thin. "What."

Urahara pointed at both Ichigo and Yoruichi, who were both sitting on the same side of the table.

"How'd this happen? Weren't even over three days and you already steal my woman? And I know you've already done it, everybody felt it. Another reason why Grand Fisher and his friends decided to come out and play. You gave the call that there was a feast."

Yoruichi cursed under her breath. "Shut it, and he didn't steal me. I went to him. You've got the possessive nature about you, and its annoying. And what weve done is none of your concern."

"It is my concern when your bringing Hollows into my neighbor. Its bad for business."

Ichigo looked back and forth between the two. "How do you know we…… we did something?"

Isshin butted in. "Because, I was sitting on the toilet and could feel your bed hitting up against the wall. Do you know how hard it was to read the articles in Playboy while my son is getting more action then Ive gotten since before your mother died."

Ichigo gave his father a hook to the jaw. "Why are you "reading" playboy on the toilet anyway….?"

Kisuke looked over to Ichigo. "I know because when two people with large amounts of Reiatsu comsumate, their inhibition goes to the wind and they release all that power. and since you guys are connected during that time, your power blends together. And sense both of you have distinct reiatsu, it wasn't that hard to figure out who was on top. But man was it short. Ichigo, she wasn't your first was-"

Kisuke was interrupted as Ichigo cut the table in two with his Zangetsu, his hat being split in two.

"Watch what you say, or I might take that tongue next."

Kisuke raised his hands in surrender.

Ichigo slung his sword across is back and leaned up against the wall, and Yoruich leaning against his leg.

"Now get to what you called me here for before I leave."

Isshin sat up, rubbing his jaw. "don't you wanna know why your old mans a Shinigami?"

Ichigo shook his head."No. I figured it out during my training with that guy. He said I borrowed my powers from Rukia, and that Byakuya overlooked my own. I figure this stuff has to be hereditary or something. And after I learned of the noble houses in the Seireitai, I figured you or mom had to be a Shinigami. And since mom didnt defend herself the way a Shinigami would have when she died, I logically figure out it had to be you."

Kisuke clapped. "Wow, your smarter than you look, Kurosaki-kun."

A vein popped in Ichigos forehead. "Get to the point, before I bring you to the point….of my sword."

"Alright alright. You know Aizen has moved into Hueco Mundo after he acquired the Hogyoku that I created. Well, we have intel that he has been there for awhile, creating arrancar, like Grand Fisher. But the Hogyoku is going to help him create them faster and stronger. What we saw tonight is nothing compare to what could come. He's also interested in you Kurosaki-kun. You, because in your fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, he sense something he seeks, the power of a Hollow. He wonders how you came about, and how you harness the power you do."

"If he wants that power so bad, why doesn't he use the Ho-thingy on himself?"

"Because, he needs some one with the twice the power of a captain in order to do so. He cant use it on him. The power would rebound and destroy the Hogyoku. He doesn't want that. So he wants you so he can learn how you got the power of a hollow and use it for himself. But if that happened, there would be no stopping him."

"So what would you have me do, fight him?"

Isshin shook his head. "No son. From what I heard, he handed you your ass in a bread basket when you tired to go up against him on Sokyoku Hill."

"Then what?"

A voice came from behind the door. "He wants you take me up on my offer, Ichigo."

Kisuke looked back, a grin on his face. "Oh, Shinji, good of you to join us." He got up to open the sliding door, and was met with a drop kick to the face. Covering his bloodied nose, he greeted the two figures in front of him. "Oh, you brought the force with you. Hello, Hiyori, long time no see."

The pigtailed girl walked right passed him and leaned on the wall opposite Ichigo.

Shinji looked behind Kisuke at Isshin, and then back at Kisuke. "Holy shit, how'd you get Kenpachi to get to a meeting?!"

Ichigo glanced up. "Kenpachi?"

Isshin stood up, puffing his chest out with pride. "Yes, my boy. I am the former 10th Kenpaichi. And you know what that means!"

Ichigo chuckled. "That I can kick your ass any day as I've already defeated the current Kenpachi?"

The whole room, sans Hiyori, chuckled. Isshin slumped into a corner.

Kisuke turned around. "But like I was saying, Ichigo, what I want you to do is train. And hard. With Shinji and Hiyori and the rest of their group. You need to harness that Hollow power of yours if you want to stand a chance against Aizen."

Shinji waved at Ichigo. "Yes, Ichigo, come to the dark side. We have cookies and cake and chocolate milk."

Hiyori piped up. "The cakes a lie."

Chapter 7:END

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, theres the end chapter 7. I know you guys expected more, but there will be more. My earlier draft of this was getting me nowhere. And after a couple of cases of Bawls, I made this one. But fear not, I still have more Bawls.

PS:So much has happened since the last chapter, Pain blew up Konoha, Kakishi died, Hinata didn't. Naruto skipped five and went straight to six. Gears of War 2 made me into a very pissed off person due to lag switchers and the chainsaw fags, my cat had five kittens, I started working at a strip club, and Bleach's plot has gotten nowhere. But on the bright side. ICHIGOS FINALLY GOTTEN HIS ASS HANDED TO HIM ROYALLY!!!!! But we all know that IchiHime fans are hoping for the best. Im hoping Yoruichi comes outta nowhere and heals Ichigo with some smex. OH ….Penis.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: What's a chapter from me without a disclaimer: Not a chapter from me. So anyway... I in no way shape or form own any of the characters that are involved with this piece of fiction I write. If I did, it would mean my job wasn't to twiddle thumbs all day. And I think I'd get paid more then $8 an hour. But I can't complain seeing as I barely do anything except stuff envelopes all day and read manga. Well... Anyway... ON WITH THE SHOW.

Chapter 8: Cake at last

Ichigo stared at Shinji.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You basically want to recruit me to your little club to train me to help everybody fight against Aizen and his invasion of hollows?"

Shinji waved his hand in a circle. "Yea, that's basically the gist of it."

Ichigo nodded, and pointed a thumb at Kisuke. "And he can't train me, why?"

Hiyori stood up straight and walked up next to Shinji. "Because that man over there is an incompetent sleazy who will go about doing everything lazily and by the time the fight comes, you'll be even weaker than you already are!"

A tear came from Kisuke's eye. He took a kerchief from his sleeve and used it to blow his nose. "Hiyori, to hear my former lieutenant say those awful things about me, it brings a tear to my eye."

Shinji's eye twitched as he looked at him. "Oh, who cares? You've heard worse about your performance in bed from Yoruichi, I bet."

The whole room turned into a chorus of laughter and "Ohhhhhs!" Kisuke took refuge in the corner next to Isshin.

"But anyway, the reason you need to come train with us is because you are one of us. Urahara can't train you as he has never had an inner hollow to over come."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Ah, I get it. So I have no choice but to train with you if I want to learn to control my inner hollow and become stronger."

"You got it."

"Well then." Ichigo said. "If you'll excuse, I won't be taking you up on your offer. I don't think I can train under people who lie about cake."

Shinji's eyes widened in disbelief. "WHAT?! You need us Ichigo. We need you. This fact is undeniable. If you continue to run rampant with an inner hollow uncheck, it will eventually consume you and destroy your spirit and then those you love."

Ichigo thought of his sisters, Yuzu and Karin, and then his father, who was still slumped in a corner crying along with Kisuke, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, and he finally looked down at his newest love. Her bright golden eyes stared deeply into his as he contemplated his decision.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his mid section, holding him very closely, and whispered in his ear, "Do whatever you think is right. I'll be standing there right next to you, whatever it maybe."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace for a few moments. "Thank you." He whispered before kissing her lightly on the cheek

As he let go, Yoruichi drifted to his side as if she naturally belonged there and Ichigo looked Shinji in the eye, a new fire light in them.

"Alright, I'll join your little club. But I am not doing this because you want me to. I am doing it for the same reason I became a Shinigami, to protect those I love." He felt Yoruichi's fingers slip though his own and grasp hold of his hand. He quickly locked his fingers around hers.

Shinji looked down at the couples intertwined hands and a slight pink color came across his cheeks. He looked over at Hiyori and tried grapping onto her hand only to be met with a right hook to the groin.

"Not happening, baldy." She said as she made her way back to the wall.

Shinji, curled in a ball on the floor holding on to his nether-region with tears flowing from his eyes, grunted at Ichigo. "O..k. And… Goddess… If you'll be kind as to… follow… example and… accompany us."

She looked down at Shinji was a perplexed look. "Explain, if you will. I have no clue as to why I need to be trained as well."

Shinji held up a finger, apparently meaning "one minute". And, one minute later, he stood up and brushed himself off, drying his cheeks with his sleeve, and the cleared his throat.

"Let me explain, Hollowfication is kind of like an STD. It can be passed with blood or…not using protection during "that". And last time I checked, Ichigo didn't have time to…stop and shoot against the wall. So in time, you too will start showing symptoms of hollowfaction. And as powerful as you are, your hollow will be plenty stronger. And I particularly don't feel like cutting down such a cute kitty as you, Ms. Flash Goddess."

Yoruichi stared at Shinji for just a moment before blinking and then shrugging, "Ok."

Shinji blinked, he shoulders slumping. "Huh, no questions, no outburst, nothing?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "Nope. Its not herpes or anything, and it has no bad side affects so long as I beat its ass right? Then no worries. I'll just think of it as the first gift I got from Ichigo." She jumped up, lanting a kiss on Ichigo's cheek, causing him to blush. "So lets ship out, shall we?"

Shinji nodded. "Uh, sure. Why not. Let's go then." And he about faced and started to walk out the door, with Hiyori, Ichigo and Yoruichi following him.

As they left, Kisuke looked up from his corner just as the door slide closed. "What, no good bye for me?!"

Hiyori rushed back in, slipper in hand, and smacked Urahara across the face, sending his head through the wall.

"Bye, blondie."

Chapter 8: END

A/N: Ok, so after ten months, I give you chapter 8. I know. I know. "haseoxth, you update to slowly. Whats going on with you?" Ummm… I'm lazy? Haha. Yea, that's it, laziness. That and I had to move yet again, this time with some "friends". I knew one well enough to move in with, and the other I had nothing but a name. Suffice to say, I hate the guy I knew and wish I wasn't locked in on a 12 month lease, and the other one, she's the only person I can stand at the moment. OH AND I GOT A HUSKY!!!! His name is Jack, and some random person at a pet store bought him for me and said Merry Xmas. Jack was $1100. Oh, oh. I forgot what I was going to type. After-Midnight Project and Sick Puppies are currently my top two bands after seeing them at Buzz Bake Sale 2009. Check them out when you get the chance, and buy their CDs Dress up as Life, Tri-Polar(Sick Puppies) and Lets build something to break(AMP). And I now have a cushy office job. Its where I wrote this chapter lol. And…. I will update soon. Maybe. If all goes right. Remember to R&R. Oh…and Penis is the word of the day. Penis. P-E-N-I-S.

P.S.- CHeck out my other fan fictions, Code Geass and FMA. FMA will get updated, and I am currently writing chapter 3 of the CG one. Chapter 2 is on my laptop, but wont upload for some reason. As soon as I get that straight, it will be up. Luv ya.


End file.
